


Fallen

by maggiellezk



Series: Middle Blocker Edition (Haikyuu!!) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Jokes, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiellezk/pseuds/maggiellezk
Summary: Matsukawa Issei, kuliah farmasi tahun keempat di ambang skripsi dan teror jadi donatur kampus. Ia mungkin salah lihat karena malaikat tak pernah hadir dalam wujud seindah ini di depannya.
Series: Middle Blocker Edition (Haikyuu!!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195133
Kudos: 1





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate
> 
> HQ Middle Blocker Edition
> 
> Matsukawa Issei, Suna Rintarou
> 
> Warning :  
> -Lokal!AU, College!AU  
> -Very very rare pairing  
> -cringe  
> -mengandung amanat terpendam (?)

Matsukawa Issei sudah cukup merasa bangga karena bisa tembus jurusan farmasi di kampus yang terkenal. Orang tuanya? Tentu saja sangat bangga. Soalnya tidak ada yang menduga bahwa titan maniak voli itu otaknya lumayan encer juga. Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama seperti perasaan yang tertimbun bertahun-tahun lamanya, menolak pindah hati meskipun masih banyak yang lebih baik. Eh malah curhat.

Balik, balik. Kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Jadi, permasalahan utama Issei adalah musuh para mahasiswa kebelet lulus, sudah jengah kuliah dikejar jam sana-sini dan biaya yang semakin membengkak; tugas akhir alias skripsi. Beberapa bulan lalu, pas mengajukan judul jalannya mulus-mulus saja. Bab pendahuluan pun lancar jaya macam jalan tol. Namun, karena terlena dan menggampangkan skripsi, ia kena azab. Pembimbingnya tiba-tiba diganti sama pihak kampus dengan alasan darurat dan sempat membuatnya tertahan untuk berkonsultasi. Ketika mengkonfirmasi ulang, habis dicoret si merah seluruh ketikannya. Katanya, _ini enggak berdasar, kamu cuma asal comot dari blog!_ Langsung hancur _kokoro_ Issei. Belum lagi si dosen yang hobi _ghosting_. Jam 8 di kampus, jam 12 sudah keluyuran ke kota sebelah. 

Issei menjatuhkan kepala di atas meja kantin, nyaris menumpahkan es teh di depannya. Tendou, si mahasiswa jurusan teknik kimia semester sembilan alias salah satu donatur kampus yang masih mentok di bab satu, entah kenapa bisa terdampar di fakultas kesehatan menepuk bahunya penuh simpati. Ia ditemani adik tingkatnya yang sebenarnya dipaksa ikut kini sibuk menyemil cokelat hasil sogokan sang kakak tingkat. 

"Sabar, sabar, orang sabar disayang dospem," ujar Tendou mencoba untuk memberi sugesti yang sangat kontradiksi dengan kenyataan. Issei mengangkat kepala gusar sambil mengacak rambut penuh nafsu. Ia menggeram kesal.

"Kepalamu! Itu dosen belum kasi bimbingan, liat proses enggak cuma main coret!" dengkus Issei sambil menabok kepala Tendou dari belakang. Yang ditabok meringis, menarik napas kemudian berbisik pelan, "Itu kasar banget, aku enggak suka ya, anjing!"

Tabokan kedua mendarat mulus. Lagi-lagi di tempat yang sama. Issei kembali mengubur wajahnya di atas meja kantin. Berlembar-lembar kertas hasil begadang dua hari dengan bantuan empat gelas kopi hitam tanpa gula langsung ambyar ditimpa coretan merah penuh cinta. Ia mulai frustrasi. Itu dosen, kasi wejangan _selewengan_ , pas giliran corat-coret langsung semangat. _Masalahnya apa, sih?!_ Issei membatin merana. Anak itu juga tidak ada _affair_ dengan istri sang dosen atau bikin skandal apapun. Namun, entah kenapa seolah ada dosa besar yang bikin dosen tersebut menyimpan dendam kesumat padanya.

"Oya oya oya, siapa yang lagi galau ini?"

Sosok yang baru muncul itu adalah Kuroo Tetsurou, dari jurusan Kimia Industri yang jarak fakultasnya harus menempuh gunung lewati lembah dua hari dua malam biar sampai ke fakultas kesehatan. Si Tendou juga butuh waktu minimal tiga hari _menapak tilas_ dari fakultasnya. Issei heran, kenapa orang-orang ini bisa 'kebetulan' _nyasar_ sampai di sini? Seolah mereka sudah berkonspirasi sebelumnya. 

"Biasa, calon donatur kampus," jawab Tendou santai. Tulang keringnya pun tak selamat dari tendangan Issei. Erangannya bikin Kuroo menjerit tapi tetap tidak minggat. Malahan, ia menarik kursi dan pesan mie goreng jumbo spesial sama mbak yang jaga kantin. 

"Tabel periodik berjalan kenapa _nyasar_ di _mari_?" tanya Tendou yang masih mengusap-usap tulang keringnya. Kuroo balas menunjuknya. "Lah, dari fakultasmu juga kudu turun gunung dulu baru bisa sampai sini, _ngapain_? Kau cari cewek aku aduin ke Ushiwaka, lho."

Kawanishi yang sejak tadi makan cokelat tiba-tiba tergelak. Kuroo menatapnya bingung. Kerasukan apa lagi ini anak?

"Kak Kuroo belum tahu mereka kandas?" ujar Kawanishi berterus-terang. Tendou pun menyeloroh sewot karena merasa privasinya telah diumbar. Ia menjewer telinga sang adik tingkat.

"Sate taichan sialan! Enggak usah kebanyakan _spill,_ deh!"

"Heh? Yang benar? Wah, berita menarik, tuh," balas Kuroo sambil mencomot sebungkus kerupuk emping dan membuka isinya. Dengan suara kunyahan dari kerupuk renyah di dalam mulutnya, Kuroo kembali berceletuk. " _Spill_ , lah sama seniormu. Mereka kenapa bisa kandas?"

"Ushi ketahuan masih suka kontakan sama Oikawa dari fakultas bahasa." Tendou mengeraskan tarikannya sampai Kawanishi menjerit keras. Kuroo mengangguk-angguk sambil menikmati empingnya yang kesekian. Seakan tak peduli bahwa ia tengah menjadi saksi kekerasan pada adik tingkat di depannya. "Ya mau bagaimana lagi, sih? Si Oikawa memang jago bikin pacar orang klepek-klepek."

"Kucing garong, bicara lagi kugoreng kau pakai minyak ketuban!"

"Mana ada yang dibilang minyak ketuban, bangsat!" balas Kuroo emosi. Ketololan Tendou sungguh berada di level yang lain. Bikin orang tergoda untuk sentil ginjalnya. Issei yang muak mendengar perdebatan tak berfaedah itu langsung bangkit dengan muka kusut. Kepalanya sudah cenat-cenut dengan kelakuan sang dosen pembimbing lalu ditambah ketololan dari sekitar. Issei sungguh tak tahan.

"Goblok! Goblok kalian!" umpatnya sambil meninggalkan meja kantin. Kuroo dan Tendou yang membeku dalam posisi jambak menjambak cuma mengedip bingung. Issei, yang dalam kondisi hati buruk sama sekali, ditambah provokasi dari kejadian sebelumnya sudah cukup membuatnya dibakar api emosi. Ia bahkan tak meminta maaf pada setiap orang yang sudah ditabrak dengan tubuhnya. Ada seorang lagi yang ia tabrak tepat di depan, tapi tidak sampai jatuh. Issei spontan berhenti, membeku, terpana.

Issei mungkin kebanyakan baca _shoujo_ _manga_ sampai-sampai ia membayangkan di sekitarnya ada bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran, kemudian berdirilah sebuah altar dengan gapura yang dihiasi tanaman belukar berduri. Samar-samar terdengar dari alam halusinasinya, _apakah kau bersedia menerima …._

"Maaf, Kak. Enggak sengaja."

Suaranya _bass_ , _dong!_ Issei akui ia sudah ketularan belok seperti Oikawa yang sempat naksir manusia jeruk dari Karasuno, sebuah geng gagak yang terkenal di kampus sebagai 'veteran yang jatuh'. Meskipun yang ini enggak imut, malahan bongsor walau pendek sedikit darinya, mata sipit kayak lagi tidur berjalan, muka mirip rubah pasir tibet, Issei tak bisa menangkis pesona yang ditawarkan sang malaikat.

"Tampar aku," ujar Issei dengan pandangan kosong. Sosok yang berdiri di depannya itu mengerjap bingung, matanya sedikit melebar. Mungkinkah orang yang kemungkinan besar adalah senior ini tengah mengujinya?

Membedakan senior dengan mahasiswa baru gampang, biasanya yang mahasiswa baru tidak berani memakai pakaian bebas. Hitam putih macam eek cicak berjalan. Kadang malah pakai atribut macam _id card_ yang tergantung di leher dengan identitas umum seperti nama dan nomor identifikasi.

"Maaf?" 

"Aku tahu malaikat itu indah, tapi aku enggak tahu kalau ternyata seindah ini."

Hanya kerjapan mata bingung yang menjadi respons igauan Issei. 

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Issei.

"Uh, Suna Rintarou."

"Perkenalkan. Aku Matsukawa Issei. Panggil Issei. Mulai besok aku yang antar pulang ke kosan, ya?"

Lagi, si mahasiswa baru terkejut.

Issei seolah menemukan harapan di tengah depresinya akan skripsi yang tak kunjung menemui titik terang ini. Asalkan ia bisa melihat malaikat ini setiap hari, jadi mahasiswa abadi pun ia sanggup! Sejenak Issei lupa dengan kombinasi rotan dan ikat pinggang kulit yang siap menyelepetnya tanpa ampun kalau sampai belum lulus tahun ini.

End


End file.
